This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goal of this project is to develop a computational tool to automatically locate yeast cells in DIC microscopy images. We use standard image processing techniques coupled with machine learning methods to solve this problem.